A good correction
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Summary: France gets a (love) letter from England, it is really poorly written. So France decides to correct things and give it back to England which shocks England quite a bit. Warnings: FrUk, fluff, human and country names used.


A good correction

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters; they all belong to their rightful owners.

Summary: France gets a (love) letter from England, it is really poorly written. So France decides to correct things and give it back to England which shocks England quite a bit.

AN: FYI the underlined words in the letter are the ones Francis crossed out, Francis also added things, which is in _italic_. **Bold **is what is accentuated. I'm sorry for the late update, but I didn't feel like writing.

Francis Bonnefoy knew this day would be enjoyable, why some of you might ask. Mere days ago Francis received a letter from Arthur. Said Englishman slammed the letter down France's table, it was addressed to 'bloody wanker'. Francis guessed that would be him.

After the meeting was over, Francis ran towards his car. He was very curious but didn't open the letter when he was in the conference hall.

When Francis arrived in the hotel he was staying in, because he couldn't fly over to France and then back to America all the time, he 'bonjour-ed' the people at the reception and went up to his room. When he made himself comfortable, after pulling his coat off and stepping out of his shoes, he grabbed the letter from his briefcase.

He read over it once, twice, trice… it was really bad. The letter was defiantly written in a rush and Arthur himself didn't even think twice before giving it to Francis, otherwise he would have never given it in the first place. Francis grabbed a red ballpoint pen and started doing what he, as the country of love, needed to do and correct all England's failed attempts to tell Francis how he really felt.

Bloody wanker

_(You're meant to say Dear *insert name* or another proper way of addressing someone.)_

If you didn't know yet, this letter is from England. _(Seriously I had no clue.)_ I just wanted to say, well that I know we've been fighting a lot in the past. Hell, we **really** fought almost all the time. But one day we stopped, it's not that we didn't dislike each other anymore. It was just useless to continue. _(You're right on that Angleterre.)_

But what I really wanted to tell you was that, this letter wasn't written for nothing. So I should probably come straight to the point. This letter is written with the purpose to tell you how I felt over you.

I'm going to make it short; our one-night-stands mean nothing. _(a lot) _Our swift kisses behind locked doors; I dislike _(love)_ them, just like I loathe _(love) _you. Our 'relationship' as some people call it is based on pure hatred _(love)_, well on my side. You mean nothing_ (everything)_ to me, well that's all.

Just forget what I wrote above, I don't really, really hate you. It's just complicated, like you. You're so bloody perfect it pisses me of, a lot. Why can't you be normal and have flaws, on the inside or outside. Why are you so perfect, France? _(Don't you know Angleterre, this is because I am France.)_

However I'm not going to turn this into a sappy novel, and will answer the question you asked me a while ago. _(Three years ago actually)_ … yes, I'll go out with you.

Not because I love you or anything _(It's because you truly, madly and deeply love me)_, but because you, and your perfectness, will probably won't find anyone good enough as me in your entire life._(As if)_ So this is my letter, don't you dare to laugh frog or I'll pound your face with a hammer, multiple times.

_(Your dearest)_ Arthur Kirkland

Francis smiled when he finally finished, it really took some time. But what should he do now with the corrected letter. 'Well' he thought to himself 'maybe I give it back to Angleterre and after that take him out for dinner and then take him to my house and have some **fun**.' He caught himself chuckling that creepy laugh as his mind was playing out scenes that weren't meant to be watched by an under aged child.

-A few days later -

It was after some days off again a world conference, which meant every country would probably be there. Also Francis' lovely Angleterre would be there. He walked inside the building, a little earlier than usual since He wanted to give the letter before the meeting started. Francis had no plan to pay attention to the meeting, and Arthur probably thought the same not like he would ever voice that opinion out loud.

"Bonjour Angleterre, j'ai quelque chose pour vous." he said accidentally still speaking French. "English, you bloody frog." He complained, although Francis knew that England could fully understand French, when he wanted to. The story how he found out was really a long one to tell, it involved a wine party, two Romanian hookers, a hotel and some lost clothes.

Francis sighed "I have something for you." Arthur looked up in surprise and said "Well, give it to me, you bloody git." Francis knew that Arthur was a curious person, country, and he really hated when something was hidden from him, again Francis thoughts were back on his story with the hookers and nakedness.

After a while, when Arthur finally got Francis out of his dazed state, Francis gave the letter back. Then the meeting was about to begin. Francis couldn't wait to see the look on Arthur's face. He knew that Arthur would read it in the meeting, and pretend it was some important document.

"Alright, this meeting is ready to begin, no chatter, no fighting and no sexual harassing people, and that also means you Francis!" Germany started the meeting with a blast of energy and France whined inwardly because he couldn't 'pleasure' people here.

Francis stared unnoticeably at Arthur as he carefully opened the letter, not letting anyone (except Francis) notice. Arthur's eyes went quickly over the page, from the first moment on Arthur gritted his teeth in anger.

Francis watched in amusement as Arthur's face became redder and redder by second, it seemed like he finally realised what utter idiocy he wrote, and maybe he was a bit angry at what Francis added. "…-thur, Arthur!" Francis and Arthur both jumped from the booming voice and Arthur grew even redder, if that was even possible, because of the shock of being caught.

"Uh …yes Germany?" Arthur stammered as France tried, very poorly, to hide his laugh. Arthur gave him a dirty look before standing up to give his proposal to solve some crisis. France looked at Arthur lips as the moved when he talked and he imagined them on his own.

Francis kept longingly looking at Arthur, even when he didn't stand up anymore. He heard some snickers that could have only belong to Prussia and Spain. They still were good, almost best, friends and they went out for a drink once in a while. But Spain had 'his' Romano and Prussia had, well he seemed like he didn't have anyone. Francis probably had to ask him very soon about it.

After the meeting ended, it was three hours long with no pauses, Francis walked up to Arthur. "Now, would you make me happy by going out with me?" It was how Francis asked it three years ago and he did it again. However this time the answer was different. _'Yes', _how Francis loved that word now.

First Francis and Arthur went to a 'fancy restaurant' or so Arthur said. They had a delicious meal, how delicious it could get when in a restaurant in America. After that Francis suggested they could go to his hotel room, Arthur, after some bribing, agreed to go.

They arrived in Francis' room and Francis purposely brushed his hand against Arthur's and held Arthur's hand in his. Arthur turned slowly to Francis and kissed him with the lips Francis dreamed for, for more than three years. After a few moments they broke apart and Francis let Arthur further in his room.

"You know Arthur, you're really …, well how do I say this nicely, **bad** with expressing your feelings. You really have to do something about it." Francis said while Arthur looked at him like he was stupid. "What are you talking about, frog." He retorted and Francis sighed. "This is exactly what I mean. You love me Angleterre. You should say something **nice** to me for a change."

Arthur looked guilty and asked "What do I have to do then, I mean to prove that I love you?" Francis smirked as he came up with a way to make his new old-lover pay for making him wait **three years**. "Well you have to say something nice or loving, maybe in a way of a poem and say it to me once in a while, starting **now** mon cher." Arthur stared at him in a comical way, like he just couldn't believe what Francis said.

"I'm out of here." Arthur stated when he turned and walked away. Francis didn't stop him when he walked away, 'Arthur would come back' he thought, 'they always came back'.

And when we woke up the other day from the couch he knew that Arthur didn't came back. He trotted to the little kitchen he had there and on his way there he saw something white on the floor. Francis picked it up and read it. He smiled and decided to memorize the little poem.

_Dear Frog_

_You're a bloody git; you're sometimes self-centred but also selfless. You're a player but also hard to get. You make me crazy in a good way and a bad. All those things make you look bad, but oh so good._

_These are the things I adore about you._

_Yours forever_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Oh Arthur really overdid himself this time, only this time

Translation:

Bonjour Angleterre, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. - Good morning England, I have something for you.


End file.
